Historias para descubrir
by Mellin
Summary: Ah Saori se le a ocurrido saber mas sobre sus caballeros dorados y para ello usara una amazona. Ella descubrira que es lo que han estado guardandose los caballeros dorados por tantos años
1. Prologo

Después de que todas las guerras terminaran, todos andaban en paz y Athena de pidió a Zeus que le reviviera a todos sus santos muertos. Todos vivían en el santuario, en paz y tranquilidad sin ningún problema. Un día a Athena estaba pensando en la nueva organización del santuario. También pensaba en redecorar las casas de los dorados para que ellos se sintieran mas como en casa en ese pensamiento se dio cuenta que no sabia nada de sus caballeros dorados, entonces se le ocurrió una idea:

- Tatsumi!!!!!!!

- si señorita Saori

- necesito que me llames a **Mellin**

- para que señorita??

- te e ordenado que me la traigas así queque venga ahora

- si – Tatsumi sale corriendo or la amazona

El la busca por todo el santuario

- donde se abra metido esta chica – el buscaba por todas partes y escucha unos ruidos a lo lejos y va a ver

En unas ruinas en las cercanías del santuario había dos personas, unos era un joven de 19 años de 1,81mts de cabello rubio con una joven de unos 17 años de 1.69 mts de cabello negro, hablando un poco

- gracias por traerme Sylphid fue muy divertido

- si lo se bien Mellin debo volverme al Inframundo, nos veremos mas tarde, adiós

- adiós Syl – Sylphid se va por un portal que hacia en el suelo – bien de vuelta al santuario

- adonde crees que vas?? – Tatsumi estaba tras ella con una mirada seria

- yo pues voy al santuario – dijo mirándolo con una cara de niña buena

- y donde estabas??

- fui a dar una vuelta por ahí – le mintió "no pienso decirle a este tonto donde me fui"

- bien, ven Athena te llama

- Saori me esta llamando, ¿¿para que??

- no se me mando a llamarte así que ve que lleva rato esperando

- bueno, voy para allá

- hay que chica esta

Después de unas horas de subir las 12 casas

- valla aun no me acostumbro a este lugar, y cuantas escaleras ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PONGAN UN ASCENSOR!!!!!!!!!! – después de un rato mas llega al templo de la diosa – uf, creo que adelgace como 5 kilos, que trabajo

- quien anda ahí??

- soy yo Mellin

- por que tardaste tanto??

- "que le digo si le digo que me fui con Sylphid podría matarme, a ya se"

- y, donde estaba??

- Tatsumi no me dejaba venir me detuvo y me dijo que usted en una tonta, maldita y muy gorda

- ¡¡¡QUE!!! COMO SE ATREVE A DESERME ESO YA LO VERA

- "funciono" y bien Saori para que me necesitas??

- necesito que hagas algo

- que cosa??

- yo estaba pensando que no conozco para nada a mis caballeros y necesito que alguien me los anote y te eh elegido a ti

- que?? pero odio escribir y me tomaría siglos son muchos caballeros

- solo a los dorados y a Shion los demás veremos, ya que lo que quiero es redecorara las casas de los dorados y necesito saber cosas de ellos. Ah y también de Shion

- bueno, pero eso no soluciona lo de la escritura

- no tendrás que escribir, te daré una grabadora y grabaras su historia

- bueno pero estaríamos mucho tiempo ya que deben tener una larga historia

- tienes razón – se puso a pensar – ya se solo que te cuentes como Vivian antes de llegar al santuario y como llegaron aquí

- eso será sencillo - ¿¿Cuando empiezo y con quien??

- podrías ir con Shion ya que el anda por aquí

- bien ¿¿y los demás??

- con los dorados empieza mañana ¿¿de acuerdo??

- muy bien adiós Saori – se va con el Patriaca

- adiós – cuando Mellin se fue – hay que chica, es tan rara, a veces creo que se junta con las personas incorrectas. Oh bien, espero que no arme desastres


	2. La historia del Patri

shion le pertenece a Kurumada, el resto de los personajes me pertenecen a mi

* * *

Shion estaba en el trono pensado sobre como reorganizar el Santuario cundo llego una amazona a su templo

- necesita algo??

- si Saori me envió para gravas algo

- gravar que??

- a ella se le ocurrió en una grabadora gravar toda la historia de sus santos y quiere empezar con usted

- y que es lo que quiere gravar??

- de donde vino, como llego al santuario, cosas así

- bien vamos – ella se coloco al lado del Patriaca y empezaron

Yo tengo una historia bastante larga y tomaría mucho tiempo contarla toda. Diré los datos mas importantes primero. Yo tengo 250 años y me veo de 18 y soy lemuriano, que somos otra raza distinta a la de los humanos y a la vez igual, que viven en el continente perdido de Mu , bien ya dichos los datos empiezo a contar:

Viví toda mi vida con mi pueblo, me criaron los sabios del pueblo ya que mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Siempre ayude a los sabios en todo lo que necesitaban y estaban a mi alcance como comprar algunas cosas, limpiar ciertos lugares y varias cosas que ellos no podían hacer. Fui muy bueno con ellos y ellos lo fueron conmigo, nunca me falto nada, nunca tuve problemas nunca…

Yo una vez oí de unas personas la leyenda de los Santos de Athena y que por su culpa nuestra tierra quedo destruida y tuvimos que buscar uno nuevo hogar. Según me contaron nosotros les construimos unas araduras para los guerreros de Athena, y ese fue su error ya que el enemigo los ataco para que no ayudaran a Athena y sus santos. Al destruir la tierra donde vivíamos y después de matar a gran parte de la población buscaron una nueva tierra y encontraron esta donde vivimos ahora separados del mundo

Bueno yo estaba ocupado limpiando unas cosas cuando apareció una mujer de cabellos dorados y unos ojos verdes, ella se presento ante los ancianos

- Shion

- si señor??

- no te acerque, mantente escondido bien?

Si señor – me escondí detrás de un muro que estaba para que me escondiere en caso de necesidad

- déjenme presentarme mi nombre es…

- no es necesario que lo haga ya los sabemos Athena – ella los miro sin sorpresa pero yo me sorprendí

- Athena?? – dije en un susurro

- que es lo que quiere de nosotros???

- vengo a pedirles que me dejen reclutar a algún lemuriano para entrenarlo para que se convierta en uno de mis santos, ya que una guerra se avecina y necesito a alguien que repare las armaduras en mis ejércitos

- lo sentimos, pero los únicos que sabemos reparar armaduras somos nosotros y no queremos nada que ver contigo y tus santos – ellos estaban bastante enfadados, mire a Athena y vi lo triste que estaba se veía que necesitaba a alguien que reparara armaduras

- yo podría hacerlo – Salí de mi escondite y todos me miraron

- Shion – dije el jefe de los ancianos

- Shion?? – Athena parecía interesada en mi

- niño te ordene que te mantuvieras escondido, y no salieras. ¿¿que quieres decir con que iras?? – el ancinos se veía muy enojado

- yo iré con la señorita Athena para ayudarla a reparar armaduras

- tu puedes hacerlo niño??

- si, yo tengo esa habilidad además de la telekinesis

- y crees poder hacerlo??

- si lo creo ya que e leído de ellos en libros y eh practicado un poco

- y que hay con la telekinesis??

- eso lo se mas o menos pero me sale

- yo no tendría problemas con llevarte, el tema son los ancianos – ella lo miro. El anciano mayor me miro seriamente

- Shion sabes que si te vas con ella – el me miro muy seriamente – no podrás volver nunca aquí ya que al irte estarás dándole la espalda a tu tierra a tu gente, yéndote con Athena ya que por su culpa nosotros estamos aquí

- lo se señor pero ella parece necesitar nuestra ayuda y ustedes me enseñaron a ayudar a los que necesitas ayuda

- esto es destino Shion ella destruyo nuestra tierra y mato a nuestra gente

- ella no fue

- pero fue por su culpa que ellos hallan ido a atacarnos, si ella no hubiera pedido las armaduras nada de eso habría ocurrido y ella no se siente culpable – yo lo mire y la mire a Athena ella tenia una mirada de culpabilidad y tristeza parecía arrepentida

- ella si esta arrepentida

- y que te lo dice??

- su mirada refleja una gran tristeza

- no me vengas con tonterías Shion

- muy bien, no discutan el niño debe elegir si vendrá conmigo o se quedara con ustedes

- bien, Shion ella o nosotros tu eliges – estuve pensándolo por un momento y la respuesta estuvo muy fácil para mi

- me iré con Athena, ella necesita a alguien que la ayude y yo las ayudare

- si es tu decisión bien, junta tus cosas y vete. Pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás, nunca podrás regresar aquí ¿¿escuchaste??

- si señor – me fui a buscar mis cosas y cuando llegue Athena me esperaba en la entrada

- seguro que quieres venir

- yo voy a hacer lo que mi corazón me dice y el me dice que debo ir con usted

- bien, tendrás que practicar mucho asta que puedas reparara las armaduras y yo te ayudare a entrenar tus habilidades telekineticas

- si señora

- bien, también te entrenaras para ser uno de mis caballeros de los mas fuertes, pero para eso debes entrenar mucho, no hay problemas

- no señora yo vine para ayudarla y la ayudare en todo lo que pueda

- bien vamonos al santuario hay vivirás por un tiempo

- si – ella nos teletransporto al Santuario y al llegar sentí que se me habría una nueva puerta y también una nueva vida

- te dejare en un lugar con los oros aprendices¿bien?

- no tengo problemas adiós señora

- adiós joven – desde ese momento yo soy parte del Santuario y deje de ser parte de mi gente, me convertí en santo de Athena y luego en Patriaca

- Bien eso es todo, necesitas algo mas??

- si saber porque Athena no recuerda eso

- ella no tiene recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas

- ah ya entendí

- algo mas??

- no Patriaca, eso es todo, bien me voy a descansar ya que mañana debo hacérselo a todos los dorados

- duerme bien y mañana ten cuidado, algunos son peligrosos

- bien, hasta mañana Patriaca

- hasta mañana – ella se marcho a descansar y Shion se quedo pensando un poco mas sobre lo que hizo en el pasado y todo lo que vivió si duda si el contara todo estaría unos días, para completarlo todo

* * *

shion tubo algunos problemitas no? espero comentarios


End file.
